ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Artpop (album)/Background
Shortly after the release of Born This Way in May of 2011, Gaga revealed in interviews that she was ready to make another album. During an interview in the press room of the 2011 MuchMusic Video Awards, held on June 19, 2011, Lady Gaga announced that she had already begun writing new songs. Over the course of the year, through various interviews, Gaga talked about continuously writing more and more material for a future album. On March 23rd, Gaga tweeted "#MyFavoriteGagaAlbumIs The next one." 12:34 PM via web Producers Gaga confirmed the involvement of the same producers for Born This Way: RedOne, DJ White Shadow and Fernando Garibay with two new producers being Zedd and Madeon respectively. On November 18, 2012, Gaga commented on strange song title being registered and attributed to her on BMI through Little Monsters by a post title "BMI Rumors": :i've seen them on twitter, and all of the "leaking titles" or "collaborations" rumored are completely untrue. the only writers i've collaborated with are my producers (you know i write my own stuff) and you know the producers i've worked with so far (except a few)--and they have not worked with any artists before me anyways...thats all! RedOne When asked about his contribution by MTV News (November 2012) to the project RedOne revealed: : “''We couldn’t get together in the studio but we’ve been sending ideas back and forth, and it’s very focused on writing really good songs and, of course, with the vibe of different sounds, different kinds of productions.” At the BMI Pop Awards on May 13, 2013, RedOne revealed that they worked on half a song or a song but that they were not actively working together and that they might record more song together. Zedd In February 2013, Zedd Stated In An Interview During A Panel Of Questions: "For me, it's the biggest honor as not many people get to work with one of the biggest artists in the world. It's even better that I was a huge fan of Gaga before and it was a dream of mine to produce a song for her. In that sense, the pressure on it is huge! That said, the fact that she is so open-minded musically and creatively has made it easier in some ways." "She wants me to do the craziest songs I can possibly do. I'm not thinking about fitting a shoe on the right foot. We're doing something completely unique and what we think is new. She's not been saying, 'You need to please my fans so make the songs sound like this', we've just made music. I think Gaga did exactly what she wanted with Born This Way and I think that's the only way you can be a true artist. It's the same with ARTPOP, she's just doing what she wants to do." "We've actually been together for most of the sessions. We spent a few months together in LA a while ago and then I went on tour with her in Asia for almost two months. After the shows we would set up a studio and work on the track. We tried to avoid working solely over email as it's hard to bounce off each other's ideas that way." "It was. We laid down the musical parts and then I could clean it up in a proper studio afterwards. Seriously, we've been working with the worst speakers you can imagine! That said, her lyrics or vocals won't sound any worse just because she did it in a hotel." Talking with Rolling Stone (May 2013), Zedd revealed that they completed around 5 or 6 potentials songs for the album. He also explained that they have more ideas and half-finished songs that could be completed to be included on the album. On June 15th, 2013, Zedd, one of the producers of ARTPOP, teased The Rolling Stone that he and Gaga don't have to please anyone and everything is open and nothing is too crazy. Zedd also says he is really, really excited for people the hear the new music and can't imagine anyone not liking it as it is "really fucking cool"! They've made 5 to 6 songs that don't have to be 3:30 just to fit the radio, but he doesn't know if they'll make the final cut, its all up to Gaga to decide. He also said earlier that the two didn't try to make and EDM, but didn't try not to, so that hints ARTPOP to have a little EDM in it. Madeon On March 20th 2013, Madeon Stated: :"She's great. She's a really, really interesting and nice person. From a personal standpoint it's been hugely admirational, to be like, 'Wow - you're at this level of super, ultimate fame - and there's this aura of superstardom - and you're still an engaging and nice person'. So that was really humbling." He continued, "Professionally, I think she's amazing. She would come out of a show after singing' live for three hours and giving it everything, but just go straight to the studio and record She would still give everything - even on the demo take! She's really impressive." Dallas Austin On May 31, 2013 Lady Gaga posted on Little Monsters a picture of herself and Dallas Austin working on the album. However, it is not known as of July 2013 if he will collaborate with her on the album, as the picture was only of them in the studio, working on a new TLC song, Posh Life, which Lady Gaga wrote. Inspiration In an interview with ''Access Hollywood in 2012, Gaga describe themes which were being explored for the album: : "I'm fascinated with the decay of the blonde pop icon and how culture loves to build and give birth to fantasies and then destroy them and what that means. It's something I want to explore on my next album.” The theme described match the lyrics of "Princess Die" and apart from that song, the information revealed later in the year indicated a less darker tone. It is unknown if these songs written with that theme are still considered or were discarted. On July 8, 2012, before performing "Princess Die" during The Born This Way Ball Tour, Lady Gaga reluctantly revealed what she felt about the next album "I feel that when I wrote Born This Way, I demonstrated a sense of maturity, and I feel that on the next album, there’s a lack of maturity.” During the Born This Way Ball, Gaga revealed that the inspiration for the album was "possibilities". On August 3, 2012, in a Little Monsters chat, she revealed that the album was inspired by the kind of music she has been creating and the genre she has built. On August 3, 2012, in a Little Monsters chat, she explained the title to fans through a chat on Little Monsters saying "Artpop could mean anything, pop art was a movement in the '70s that is still alive now." On October 30, Gaga further confirmed that the album will feel like a "piece" similar to how the album Born This Way and the songs were interlinked to each other. Songs Here are some titles that have been mentioned by Gaga herself, the DJs and producers involved on ARTPOP and the Haus over the past months prior to the album release. "Artpop" : Main article: "Artpop" On August 3, 2012, on Little Monsters, Gaga posted a lyric fron the song: "We could, we could, belong together, ARTPOP." Each of Lady Gaga's past three albums have a song title like the album's title. On December 28, 2012, on Twitter, Gaga posted another song lyric: "I try to sell myself but i am really laughing, because i just love the music not the bling - ARTPOP 2013" "Applause" : Main article: "Applause" On July 23rd, 2013, Tara Savelo posted a picture of Gaga working on what seems to be the cover for a single titled "Applause" on LittleMonsters. Shortly after Tara posted, Gaga began commenting what are believed to be lyrics from the track. These include: "Baby I could bare...put it in here...if only fame had an IV...being a away from you...i found the vein..." This has led many to believe that The Applause is set to be released as the previously unnamed first single for ARTPOP, to be released on August 19. "Princess Die" : Main article: "Princess Die" In an interview with Vanity Fair for the January 2012 issue, it was revealed that Gaga was working on a song inspired by Princess Diana. The interviewer described Gaga playing an acoustic version of the song during the interview: :"Gaga went to the piano to play us a new song she was working on about Princess Diana--a song about fame and celebrity death. Even in its rough stages, it has her trademark catchy chorus, and she sang the sad slightly bitter lyrics in full voice." Lady Gaga debuted the song "Princess Die" on June 27, 2012, at the Rod Laver Arena performance of The Born This Way Ball Tour, but she said she was unsure if the song would make it onto her album. In October, Gaga confirmed that the "slow tempo" version would not be included on the album, but a new "uptempo version" had potential for the album. Gaga later revealed that the song will also feature fellow labelmate Lana Del Rey. 'The swan song' In July 2012, Gaga played a song in her car repeating the lyrics "music gaga". Shortly after, Gaga revealed that the track was on the album and referred to it as "the swan song". She later stated that it was an expression. Collaboration with Kendrick Lamar In 2012, Gaga revealed that she had worked with Kendrick Lamar for his album. The title, "PARTYNAUSEOUS", was revealed for the album, however due to time constraints, the song did not make his album. A different song was revealed by Vincent Herbert to be considered on ARTPOP, but no further details have been revealed. Collaboration with Azealia Banks In 2012, Gaga recorded "Ratchet" and "Red Flame" with Azealia Banks. Gaga confirmed later that she had written a lot of material for the album and wasn't sure if any of the songs with Banks would make the album. "Tea" : Main article: "Tea" She revealed the song title "Tea" and some of the lyrics via Twitter on October 11, 2012: : "its been oolong since i've had a sip and I get this feeling, i need a green detox the truth will be the winner tonight -from TEA on ARTPOP." : It has not yet been confirmed by the haus, producers, or Gaga herself, but there is some speculation that "Tea" will be the lead single because of these tweets by the haus. : Richard Jackson posted this hint on July 2, 2013: : "Just getting back from NYC. Let's just say, 'the tea is boiling!'" : Richard also tweeted this approximately 9 hours later: : "Rest up. The last little drops of it. #bringoutthesparklers" : On July 3, 2013, DJ White Shadow tweeted this, relating the tea party in Alice in Wonderland to the success of Tea, Gaga's presumed lead single for ARTPOP: : "Let's see how far the rabbit hole goes..." : "Burqa" On October 29, 2012, Gaga sent a message to Zedd on Twitter saying: "been listening to **rq* all day". Some fans believe this to be "Burqa", the title of a confirmed track on ARTPOP. The name was mentioned during Monstervision No.8, when Gaga asked Terry Richardson "Are you singing "Burqa"?" during the clip. This speculation was furthered when Joe Germanotta told fans that "Burqa" was the best song on ARTPOP. "G.U.Y. (Girl Under You)" : Main article: "G.U.Y. (Girl Under You)" She revealed the song title in an interview with Stylist magazine. Shortly after the publication of the article, Gaga published a message on Little Monsters: "They got the title wrong. its G.U.Y (Girl Under You) :)" In the comments, fans asked who was the producer behind the song and Gaga revealed that it is Zedd. "Sex Dreams" Gaga revealed the lyrics to a new song title "Sex Dreams" via Twitter on February 6, 2013. :"We could be caught, were both convicted criminals of thought. -Sex Dreams #ARTPOP" "- _____ __ ____ -" On February 10, 2013 Gaga tweeted the lyrics "I'd rather be poor and happy than rich and alone" and blocked out the song title with hyphens and #ARTPOP. Related facts *While appearing on Alan Carr: Chatty Man, Gaga revealed that she played a song for Elton John and asked him to sing it as a duet with her. She later stated in a December 2011 interview on the On Air with Ryan Seacrest that she wrote Elton's lyrics, but he was free to change his lines if he wants too. *July 21: Jean-Charles de Castelbajac tweeted that he was working on a outfit for Lady Gaga's next video. He collaborated with her on "Telephone" and she also wore some of his creations in the past. *On July 25th, Douglas Aldrich, the guitarist of Whitesnake, recorded him playing the guitar on a track. *On September 20, Vincent Herbert confirmed that 6 to 7 songs were being considered (recorded) to be included. He also revealed that Gaga and Kendrick Lamar recorded a song for ARTPOP. *On October 23, Lady Gaga tweeted a fan confirmation that ARTPOP will see the continuation of the Telephone video. It is not confirmed if Beyoncé will return.